Remake: The Love that Blossomed at Summer
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Well. this is the remake of the story before. I hope you like it. RnR please...


The Love that blossomed in summer

It was a very sunny day and a summer vacation was begun, Usui asked Misaki to go for trip with him to the beach for refreshing. At the first time Misaki wanted to refuse, but her mother insisted, she tells her to have refreshing. Even her mother bought a nice bikini for Misaki so she doesn't need to wear school swimsuits, because she didn't want to disappointing her mother finally Misaki decided to join.

~ In the morning ~

"Misaki, is everything fixed?" Her mother asked. She was so excited for Usui and Misaki.

"Yes, mom."

The bell rang, Minako rushed to open the door and saw Usui there.

"Good morning, Usui-kun." Her mother greeted nicely.

"Good morning, Ayuzawa-san."

"Please, come in. Make yourself at home." She said.

"Thank you, Ayuzawa-san."

"Mom, where are my post-?" Suzuna didn't finish her sentence because she found Usui.

"Good morning, Usui-kun."

"Good morning, Suzuna."

"Are you going to have vacation with my sister?" Suzuna asked.

"Yeah. I think."

"I see, so have a nice day."

After that, Usui walked to the living. He seemed surprised at what he saw there.

There. In the living room, he saw Misaki sitting on the sofa. She was wearing black tank-top and white pants. Usui walked towards Misaki and hugged from behind.

"He- What are you doing?" Misaki yelled. She slapped him.

"Hug you?" He asked innocently. He didn't care at the pain on his back head.

"Argh, would you please let me go? My mom and Suzuna are here!"

"Here, but not in the same room." He insisted.

"If you don't let me go, I won't go." She treated him.

"Ok, ok you win. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, let's go."

Usui took her hand and their bags to the door. They say goodbye to her family and immediately goes to the bus-stop.

On the way, Misaki looked very nervous. Her hands sweating and it makes Usui a bit confused.

"Are you okay, Ayuzawa?"

"Wh-what? I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He leaned closer to Misaki.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really." She tried to push Usui.

After they arrived at the beach, they're starting to look for a place to stay, after a few hours looking around for a place to stay; they found a good place to stay. The view is nice and cheap.

Then they put their things in their room, after that they decided to play on the beach. Misaki was forced to wear the bikini that her mother bought, because actually Misaki also carrying her school swimsuit but somehow it was gone. _Ah, I'm sure that my mother took my school swimsuit. _Unwillingly, Misaki wore that bikini and had her hair tied into a pony tail.

Misaki out of the room and saw Usui has been in the front of her room. She surprised because Usui just wearing his pants. His six-pack bare chest was caught her attention. She blushed when she saw it. Like Misaki, his face slightly flushed when he saw Misaki was wearing bikini.

"Well, Pres. Usually, you didn't dress like this, do you prepare it for me?" Usui teased.

"Of course not! I was forced by my mother to wear these out! Perverted outer-space human!" She yelled. He smiled at her embarrassment.

"All right, let's go to the beach, Pres," Usui took her hand.

"Yeah."

Usui was surprised because usually Misaki always refused if Usui held her hand. She blushed when she intertwined their hands but she kept act normal and walked silently. When they reached the beach, they saw a brochure that contains about beach volleyball game. The prize was dinner at a fancy restaurant for free.

Hearing about beach volleyball game, Misaki was reminded when she went to the beach with the staff at the café. There was a competition prince & princess beach, she felt very guilty for hurting Usui's shoulder. And this is also the place when Usui said that he likes Misaki, but Misaki not answered him until now. She felt uneasy about that.

"Usui, do you want to join this game?"

"Sure."

"Sir, please register us." Usui asked the committee.

"Okay. Please wait until your names are called."

"Thank you, sir."

Misaki starting to stretch her body while Usui just sit down. Misaki looked at Usui annoyed.

"Hey, do you want to win the game?"

"Of course."

"Why are you just sitting? We must get ready now, baka!"

"Okay… okay. What ever you want."

After have stretching their bodies, Misaki sit beside Usui and waiting. She heard a shouted.

"Look! He is so handsome." A girl pointed to Usui.

"Let's ask him."

"Hey, what's your name, handsome?"

"Usui." Usui answered.

"Do want to come with us? We can have fun." One girl started to tease him.

Misaki watched Usui and the girls annoyed. She felt something hurt inside her heart. She felt so angry then she stood up and started to walk. But something caught her hand, it was Usui. He pulled her into an embrace and talked beside her ear.

"Where are you going, sweet heart?" Misaki blushed uncontrollably. Misaki tried to pull away from his embrace.

"I-Hey, all people is looking to us. Let me go!" She whispered and pushed him.

"Don't wanna." He grabbed her face with one hand and kissed her. His eyes shut while Misaki's eyes widened.

"Huumph… hum.." She tried to push his chest but Usui wouldn't budge. Usui deepened the kiss, his head started to spin to get better angle. Her hands sneaked to his chest to push him again, his hands hold her waist possessively. When she started to kiss him back, he pulled away.

They breathe heavily. All of the people were shocked at the moment and their jaw dropped. After that, Usui turned his face to the girls.

"Well, ask my girlfriend first if you want me to join. Right, sweet heart?"

"…" She doesn't speak. She's still shocked from the kiss.

"Now, please let me have a private time with my girlfriend." Usui talked to the girl.

After that, the girls left them. Misaki sat back to the ground. She covered her face that is still red. Usui sat beside her and brought his hand to her shoulder to pull her closer. They stayed at position like that until a voice called their names.

Misaki stood up also Usui. They walked to the competition place. After they're getting ready, the competition started.

Round 1

"Take this!" Misaki shouted as she giving her opponents her smash. And…

"It's a victory for The Ayuzawa-Usui pair."

Round 2

"Misa-chan, take this." Usui passing the ball to Misaki.

Misaki nodded to Usui. She jumped to reach the ball, her hand prepared to smash.

"Eat this!"

"Another victory for The Ayuzawa and Usui pair."

Final round

"You ready, Pres?"

"Yeah. Let's start this final round."

In the middle of final round

"Usui! Take this."

"Sure thing, Pres." He jumped out and in a slow motion, his hand reached out…. All of the people watched quietly and their hearts started to thump.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

When his hand touched the ball, there was a flash so they can't see, and….

Sound FX: Flute

"And the winner is The Ayuzawa and Usui pair!"

All of the fan girls screamed. Misaki threw herself to Usui, Usui caught her and hugged her back tightly. After that, the committee gave them the prize.

After that, they prepared for dinner. Misaki wore a black dress up to knee length with a white scarf hanging around her neck while Usui wore a black tuxedo. The dress and the tuxedo were lent by the committee. When she out of her room, she saw Usui in front of her, held out his hand to Misaki. Feeling a little awkward, she took it.

"Usui?" She talked as they were on the way.

"Hmm?" He turned his head to face Misaki. He smiled.

"Nothing." She turned her face away from his. She blush a 7 shade of red.

They entered the restaurant, (there was a few people who opened the doors for them with a bow). Misaki gasped because it was nice. It was simple but elegant. They seated near to the window so they can see the outside view.

A waiter came up, bowed to them and gives them the menu. Misaki was confused so she decided to follow Usui. Usui ordered chicken steak for them. The waiter wrote the order in a note. After that, the waiter bowed and disappeared.

He stared quietly at Misaki. He smiled seeing her reaction. She turned her head and faced Usui. She found Usui had stared at her.

"What?" She shouted.

"You're so cute, Ayuzawa. You make me want to eat you." He said with husky voice. Misaki blushed madly.

He brought his hand to her hand and filled the space between her fingers with his. She's surprised. She's trying to free her hand from his. But his grip tightens.

"U-sui! What're you doing?"

"Your hand is cold, Ayuzawa. Let me warm it." He smiled.

He kept held her hand until the food came. He let go her hand and started to eat. Misaki took the knife in her right hand and the fork in her left hand. After that, they're eating quietly. After finishing their food, the music played. Usui stood up and walked towards Misaki.

"May I have the honor of your first dance?" Usui bowed and held out his hand to Misaki. Misaki blushed madly.

"Nonono, I'm not going to dance." She refused but Usui was stubborn, he pulled her hand and led her to the dance floor. Usui clasped his left hand on her right and hugged the waist, forming an elegant waltz position, so she placed her left hand on his shoulder.

They started to dance, Misaki stumbled few times, but it was easy to dance, when Usui was leading. Misaki looked around her, everyone watched them.

"Usui."

"Hmm?"

"Everyone is seeing us." She whispered.

"Calm down, Pres. It's okay." He calmed her down.

When they're finished dancing, everyone clapped their hands. Usui pulled Misaki and walked to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Ssshh, just follow me."

-o-

Usui pulled Misaki to the wood. They ended up in the edge of the forest well like I said the cliff. The view was good, towards the beach under them. If they fall, they would fall to the sea. They walked hand in hand towards it. And then they reached a place. There. There were a few boxes of fireworks and 2 boys.

"Usui? What are we doing here?"

"Playing fireworks?"

"I know that! But why at this place anyway and why are those boys here?"

"Because I think the view is nice and kinda romantic." He smiled. "Ooh, is Misa-chan want to alone with me? It's easy. We can do that in hotel." He smirked.

She punched his arm and said, "Shut up! Baka Usui!"

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"For watch the fireworks."

"Ooh.. I'm ready."

Usui nodded to the boys and looked to the sky, Misaki followed. Then the fireworks started to fly and BUM! The fireworks exploded. It was so beautiful. Misaki amazed. She can't help but smile to it.

Usui looked towards her and smiled as well as her. He was happy because he can make her smile. After that the fireworks show ended. Usui gave the boys tips and told them to leave.

Misaki sat on the carpet that she thought it was reserved by Usui. She enjoyed the view and smiled again. Usui sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She blushed but leaned closer to him.

"I think the wind is getting closer. Should we go now?"

"Don't. I want to stay here." She clutched on Usui's tuxedo.

"Okay then." The two stayed again in that position.

She relaxed at Usui's scent. It was sweet yet sporty. She wanted to hold him forever. Like Misaki, Usui relaxed at Misaki's scent. It was feminine but not too feminine. He kissed her hair makes her blushed furiously. His free hand touched her hand that was rested on her lap. It was cold.

"Are you cold?" Usui asked. He grabbed her hand and intertwined her hand with his.

"Huh? A..-Yeah, a little. It's okay." She tried to let go her hand but her heart didn't want to.

Suddenly a strong wind passed them and makes Misaki's scarf flow away. It fell to the sea.

"Ah! My scarf!" She tried to reach it but she can't.

"Stay here!" Usui commanded.

Usui let go of her and jumped to reach the scarf. When he reached the scarf, he tripped and fell.

"USUI!" She screamed to him. She ran to the end and didn't find Usui. She quickly ran to the beach to find him. She's so scared. She didn't want to lose him yet. She scanned the sea but she didn't find him. She almost cries.

"USUI! USUI!" She called him but no answer. She fell to her knees and tears formed. She can't believe this. She hugged herself and decided to take a look once more. When she didn't find anything, she wanted to ask for help. But she saw something near the rock. It was a man with spiked blonde hair laid on the sand.

"USUI!" She screamed but no answer from him. She quickly ran towards him and found that he was unconscious.

"Usui wake up!" She shakes him and called again, "Please wake up!" She begged but he didn't move. She tugged his tuxedo and opened the shirt. She pumped him and hears his heart. Still pumping.

She opened his mouth and gives him a CPR. She took a deep breath and placed her mouth on his. She forces air to the lungs. He still didn't move. She tried once more and he began to chough.

Usui opened his eyes and looked around. He wiped his mouth. He looked at her clearly. He found tears on her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"OF COURSE I'M OKAY, IDIOT! You! Is the one who should be worried! You make me almost death! Baka! Idiot! Do you know how I'm scared! Do you know how my life would be without you? Huh?" She screamed at him. His eyes widen.

"YOU ARE IDIOT! YOU ARE STUPID!" She banged her fist on his chest. She sobbed.

"I HATE YOU, DAMMIT!" She was banging her fist to his chest.

He caught her fist and took a deep breath.

"Calm down… Misaki…" She tried to move her wrist but he gripped it _hard_.

"I hate you so much, Usui.." She murmured and looked away.

"Why are you doing something like this? It's okay if my scarf fell, I don't mind-"

_"Look into my eyes." _He began to sing.

_And you will see… _

_What you meant to me." _

"Hey, Usui! Why all of sudden?"

"Just listen, okay?"

He took a breath and sing again.

_"Search your heart and search your soul…_

_When you find me there, you'll search no more._

_Don't tell me is not worth trying for._

_You can tell me is not worth dying for."_

She seemed so surprised.

_"You know it's true…_

_Everything I do…_

_I do it for you…" _

He squeezed her hand.

"I'm doing this because I love you."

"You kidding me."

"Nope. I'm not kidding."

"Yes, you are."

"Nope, you are wrong, Misaki. Why would I jump to the sea just to take your scarf? It's because I love you, Misaki." He took one of her hand and placed it on his heart, "Can you feel… my heart?" He asked.

"…" She didn't know what to say. She was shocked.

"I wanna ask something."

"What?" 

"Why are you worrying me so much?"

'What do you mean?" She asked back.

"Why are you so worrying me? Even you give me a CPR to help me. Why?"

"…" He leaned closer to her.

"Hmm?" He tilted up her chin. She looked hurt in her eyes.

"Because… because I LOVE YOU TOO, dammit!" She confessed.

He gasped in shock. His eyes widened. And his mouth opened.

She crying hard and it makes him felt uncomfortable and guilty. He hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry…"

"… Idiot…" She murmured from his chest.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"About what?"

"About you said earlier." He brushed her hair.

"…Yeah…" Hearing her words, he hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Takumi…" She hugged back.

He leaned from her and stared at her deeply. She blushed when he stared at her like that. Then he leaned closer to her and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes too and slowly their lips brushed.

He responded quickly and deepened the kiss. She melted at the kiss. He pulled her waist closer to him. She moaned when she felt his tongue brushing against her lips. When she moaned, he took a chance and dove his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues massage and dance with each other. She wrapped her arm around his neck and her free arm cupped his face. After a while they parted to catch a breath. He leaned his forehead against her and wrapped her waist tightly.

"You know…" He paused. "You are a great kisser…" He grinned.

"Shut up!" She murmured.

"But I like it…"

"Idiot…"

THE END

Do you like it? Well, this is the remake of "The Love that blossomed at Summer" Hope you enjoy it. About "Shattered Heart", please review so I can continue the story. I already have 3 chapters for that. About "The Accident" still in progress hope you will be waiting. Thank you for reading and review…


End file.
